Sword Art Online X Series
by Dregath
Summary: This is a start of a new SAO series. "Sword Art Online X" is takes place after the Anime of Sword Art Online 2 like Phantom Bullet and Mother Rosario arcs. In this universe Alization does not exist in this universe. There is a mystery evil player in ALO able to cause heaps amount of pain IRL to a victim he attacks. Kirito and Asuna have to work with the Task Force to hunt him down.
1. Chapter 1 - Date

Author's Note: First Kirito x Asuna fanfiction just a little romance stuffy im sure with my type of writing style it will jump into action or something well see where it leads us. This take places after the Anime of Sword Art Online 2 like Phantom Bullet and Mother Rosario arcs. In this universe Alization does not exist in this universe do the reasons of me not being able to fit it in and prefer to not to have it in. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Date

It was 4pm on a friday evening . Kirito, and Asuna were planning on spending the rest of the night at park. Asuna had prepared a late night picnic for the two. Kirito had be tired all week from working at school. He was looking forward to this picnic after all the tests and quizzes. "I wonder if Asuna is bringing food to the park.", said Kirito said to himself. He stretched and yawned as he sat up from his computer desk. "I wonder what dress Asuna will wear, well what am I saying she looks amazing anyway." he said blushing to himself. He grabbed his jacket and helmet and got on his motorcycle. "Hmm lets see, Asuna said to meet at the park at 4:30, so if I leave now Ill just be a few minutes early no biggie." He then started his motorcycle. The engine roared as he revved the throttle. He started to ride his way to the park thinking about all the great memories he has with Asuna and can't wait for the future with her. Before he had knew it, he arrived at the block where the park was. He began to get off his bike he was filled with excitement to see his girlfriend after a hard long week. There she was sitting on the bench swinging her feet back and forth and looking into the sky seemed like she was day dreaming. Kirito tried sneaking up near her seeing if she wouldn't notice. She looked over and smiled seeing her boyfriend. "Hi Asuna" he said smiling. "Hello Kirito, how was your ride over here?" she asked. "It was short and eas-" Kirito then felt a little dizzy he hadn't ate anything for a while. he stumbled over and Asuna caught him with her fast reflexes. "Kirito!" Kirito then recovered himself, "I'm alright, I think." He steadily tried to get back up. Asuna then grabbed him tightly and sat him down on her lap. "Hey, what are you doing?" Kirito asked. "Hush, Kirito you need food and I'm not letting you walk in till you feel better. Asuna then reached for the bench and grabbed her little bag that had the sandwiches in it. She unwrapped one and put it near kiritos mouth she then said "Say ahh!" Kirito had then took bite of the delicious sandwich. He then took it from Asuna's hands and took another bite. Then another one. Before he had knew it the whole thing was gone and in his stomach."Was someone hungry?" Asuna asked. "Maybe a little bit." Kirito replied. "Can I get up now?" Asuna gave a pondering look. "Hmm, well dunno I like you here so Imma just keep you here, how about that?" she said. Kirito sighed and smiled. "There's no way of winning with you, is there?" He said. Asuna chuckled "Nope!".

*1 hour later*

Kirito and Asuna were laying down under a tree in the grass with asuna laying on Kiritos chest. "Hm, it's starting to get late." Kirito stated. Asuna had then smiled, "Hey how about you spend the night at my house tonight? My parents are away for a week." Kirito started to sit up. "Yeah, that sounds very nice come with me so we can get my stuff."

Asuna had always carried a helmet just in case since Kirito liked giving her rides on his motorcycle. Once Kirito and Asuna had stopped at Kirito's house to get stuff to change and sleep in they returned back to Asuna's house. This was the very first time for Kirito to be in her girlfriend's house. He started having flashbacks of when he had entered Asuna's house when they were in SAO for the very first time. He started to walk around and wanted to take a look at everything. "Im going to go change you wait down here silly." Asuna said as she went upstairs. "Alrighty take your time." Kirito answered back. His phone then began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Huh." His contact that appeared on his screen was Kikuoka Seijirou or also known for his ALO handle Chrysheight. "What does he want now?" Kirito with that had answered his phone. "I told you already Sinon and I have already gave you all the information we obtained from the "Death Gun" incident. "Kazuto, tomorrow at the cafe in the city where we met up to talk about Gun Gale Online. Meet me there at 1:00pm." Kirito had paused after hearing the concern in his voice. "W-what's going on here?" Kirito had asked. "It's just a few questions about ALO." Kirito had a feeling that wasn't all of it but he wanted to not worry about it. "Okay…". "Great see you then Kazuto!" Kirito put the phone in his pocket, "Weird." He then heard Asuna coming back down stairs. "Well my Kirito, how do I look?" Asuna was wearing PJ bottoms and a blue tank top. Kirito's eyes widened and try to hide his shy face. "G-good as always Asuna." Asuna smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Cutie, so now that I got you here what do you want to do tonight?" Asuna then winked after finishing her sentence. Kirito had knew he was bright red and couldn't hide his shyness since Asuna was right in front of him. Asuna was running her hand around his lower stomach. She stopped and giggled at him. "Did I make someone nervous, looks to me you're more excited though." she said and walked into the living room. He looked down and noticed what she was talking about. He adjusted himself and then went into the room with her. Asuna bent down to grab the remote and was right in front of Kirito. " _I love that butt"_ what he thought to himself. "So, Kirito wanna watch some TV for a little bit?" she asked. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Kirito answered back.

After kirito and Asuna finished watching their shows Asuna started to kiss Kirito's cheek off and on. Kirito stopped her and returned fire with his own sets of kisses. They went back in forth until both of their lips both met. Asuna raised her arms over his shoulders as Kirito grabbed her hips. They begun to rub each other lower halfs closer and closer in a rhythm of motion.

*30 Minutes Later*

Kirito and Asuna are snuggled into each other asleep after their dirty business. Kirito shirt was off and Asuna's hair was all messy. Asuna woke up and looked up and saw kiritos sleeping face. _He so so cute when he is sleeping._ Asuna then got up from the couch quietly making sure not to wake Kirito. She ran her hand threw his hair and laid a kiss on his forehead. She smiled and then went to the kitchen to surprise him with dinner when he would awake. Asuna then got out a loaf of italian bread. Got some sandwich meat along with lettuce, tomato, and soy sauce. She smiled at the sandwich she had made. _I wonder if i should wake Kirito to give him his sandwich._ She walked over and sat on the couch Kirito was sleeping on. She began to run her hand threw his hair again. Soon Kirito opened his eyes and looked up to see Asuna smiling down at him. "Here sweetie." Asuna said while handing him the sandwich. "Aw thank you Asuna you didn't have to make this for me." He then took a big bite out of the sandwich. "How is it?" Asuna asked. "A-amazing, _nom_ still don't know how you can make such great food Asuna. Better open that restaurant soon you always talk about when you're older." Asuna had blushed and smiled.

After Kirito and Asuna both had sandwiches they cuddled and watched TV for few hours soon it was 11:30pm. Around this time they were wrestling and messing around having a fun night."Hey Kirito i'm starting to get tired want to go upstairs and head to bed?" Kirito looked up to the ceiling yeah that sounds nice. Oh! I almost forgot at 1:00pm I need to meet with Chrysheight at the cafe here." Asuna had made a pouty face. "Awe my Kirito going to leave me." Kirito had felt bad. "No no Asuna shouldn't take long. After me and him finish I will come straight back here I promise. "You better." Asuna said and kissed Kirito.

In Asuna's Bedroom

Kirito fell straight onto his back into Asuna's bed. Asuna then layed down right on his chest. She was in love on how toned Kirito's chest was. Kirito started to scratch Asuna's back for few minutes. Asuna then suddenly stopped him and said, "Okay, time to go to sleep my Kirito." She kissed him and shut his eyelids for fun. Kirito found it funny and smiled. "I love you Kirito, sleep well, you have an important meeting tomorrow. "I love you too asuna, and it shouldn't be too important. Then with that they both fell asleep.

What did you guys think? Pretty good for a start of the "Sword Art Online X" series. I have planned and mapped out where this story will go and it gets interesting! Next chapter is "Chapter 2: Nightmare of Hell." It's going to set up the main plot of the whole series. Please review thanks for reading! ~Joshy /Dregath


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmare Of Hell

Author's Note: Welcome to Sword Art Online X: Chapter 2 Nightmare of Hell! This chapter will start the main plot of the SAO X series. This series is plan to have 8 chapters (from how i mapped it out) then ano- (eh) don't want to spoil anything. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2 - Nightmare Of Hell**

It was 1:03pm Kirito walked into the cafe where they had talked about Gun Gale Online a month or so back with Sinon. He had noticed Chrysheight sitting at a table near the back window. He walked and sat down. "Hello Kazuto glad you could make it." he said. Kirito quickly answered back, "Look I want to get back to Asuna as fast as I possibly can so lets make this quick. What could you possibly want to know about ALO?" Chrysheight put on his serious face towards Kirito. "So you wanna jump right into it huh? Well ill just bluntly say it. There is a dangerous player in ALO." Kirito looked puzzled, "Dangerous?" he whispered. Yes, now don't worry he's not killing anyone in the game then IRL but he might be doing something that people can consider worse." Kirito got angry with his choice of words, "Will you cut the shit?! What can be possible worse than dying!? Kirito loudly said. "He's causing excruciating pain IRL and as well in game. Then after it causes fear and nightmares to his victims" Kirito was confused, "Pain? That's not possible the new update of when New Alfheim was created was to have no pain algorithm so no pain absorber, nothing so that no one could be in danger." Chrysheight had nodded, "Correct, we believe this man is an experienced hacker and has great knowledge on the full dive AMUsphere system." He goes by the username of "X". "Wait a second, just X?" Kirito had asked. "Yes from what reports say of players running into him he gives the same vibe as that "Death Gun" character but doesn't seem to have desire to kill only to hurt. He also seems to be using powerful Sword Skills in ALO giving players that run into him the disadvantage of not being able to keep up with the skills. "No way! There is not many sword skills in ALO mostly magic.", Kirito stated. What we the task force is afraid of is that it's not that he doesn't want to kill he just has figured out how to hack the system to make it possible." Kirito had grew cold this could be a serious problem he was thinking to himself. "Look theres no way possible that he can be able to do that from his system but, it's just something we may be concerned about. So log into ALO normally look out for him and if you see him and get evidence please let me know and on your call we will dig deeper into this situation." Chrysheight said. Kirito was looking down at the table, "Can't you just search his username in the ALO char data base grab his IP he's logging from and raid him?" Kirito asked. "We already tried his trace was at the edge of America near florida we sent a team over there to find nothing but a internet tower. From what it seems he's been able to rig multiple VPNs to his AMUsphere. Kirito was still cold he couldn't believe a threat that existed. Someone that was able to cause real life pain from the game and might have a slim chance of causing death to someone in the real world from the game was insane, it was a crazy thought to him to fathom. "Well Kirito that's all I have to say see that didn't take very long no run along back to Asuna and don't be too worried about logging on to Alfheim." Chrysheight said with a smile. Kirito got up from the table, "If you say so." Kirito then walked out of the cafe.

Kirito had jumped on his motorcycle and rode it back to Asuna's which was only 15 minutes away. Asuna had gave Kirito spare keys to the house so he could get back in. Kirito opened the door, "Honey i'm home!" he said as a joke. He heard no response back, but he then faintly heard the noise of running water upstairs. He then walked up stairs and went into her room. She was taking a shower, so Kirito figured to sit on her bed and wait for her to come out to surprise her. Kirito was looking around her room until he noticed something she saw towels on her dresser near the bathroom door. Kirito's face widened. "I hope she didn't forget them here, she doesn't know that i'm home yet." he said to himself quietly. The shower had then stopped. He heard Asuna get out. "Poop, left my towel outside she said." Kirito quickly covered his face in embarrassment as she opened the door. "Ah! Kirito!" Kirito put his face into a nearby pillow. "Im sorry Asuna I didn't think you were naked, I saw nothing i just got home, im sorry!" Asuna quickly wrapped herself in the towels. "Damn, Kirito you scared me. You should have said something." Asuna said. Kirito sat up looking away from her looking down hating himself. Asuna walked over and kissed him, "Don't worry about it Kirito i'm not mad. So, how'd the little meeting go?" Kirito didn't want to worry Asuna about the situation so he put on a smile and said, "Nothing just some questions about updates for ALO and how the security is holding up.". "Sounds like it went well Kirito, im glad it did." Asuna said.

Two hours had gone by and Kirito and Asuna had made plans to play ALO with their whole group of friends that night. After partying up that night Kirito was then going to come back to Asuna's house. Kirito had kissed Asuna and rode back to his place. He grabbed his NerveGear and took a deep breath. "Link Start!", with that he was then logging into ALO. Kirito had then met up in a field with Asuna, Yui, Klein, Lisbeth, Sugu, Silica, Agil, and Sinon.

"Alright guys lets get a dungeon cleared tonight it should take about a few hours from how high level the monsters are." Kirito stated. "Everyone have fun tonight and be on alert for rare drops, the drop rate is high in his dungeon. "Right!" everyone said together. "Alright, lets do th-" Kirito was cut off from a man screaming down a hill from them. Everyone had stopped and listened. "Ragh!" it cried out again. It sound like someone was being stabbed over and over. Kirito and realized no one should be screaming like that since they can't feel that kind of pain. Then he remember at the meeting with Chrysheight. "Could it be X doing this" Kirito whispered to himself. After that thought the screaming stopped. Everyone looked at each other with concern as they turned back around there stood a player.

The player had a helm of a big red X on the middle. The rest of his gear was color black and seemed light, mostly a speed type armor. He held one black sword with a red line going threw the middle. Kirito then looked at his username. "X" was near him. Kirito started breath heavy he knew that this could be the player that was dangerous. Kirito gripped his sword up for his defense. "Kirito?" Asuna got worried about how he was acting. "Kirito the great black swordsman." the player stated. Kirito raised an eyebrow. "You were also known as a beater, and the hero who cleared SAO." Kirito knew this guy meant business as he talked so sinister. "Who is this guy Kirito?", Asuna asked. The evil character snapped back at Asuna, "Stay out of this you bitch!". Asuna was now angry, "Look you, I don't know who you are, but you can't-" The character had then raised his one hand with that a fast fire ball blast came racing out hitting Asuna directly depleting her health almost completely. She flew back then landing on the ground unconscious. Kirito ran towards Asuna, "ASUNA NOO!". Klein, and Elizabeth then attacked X. Kirito slid near Asuna's limp body and picked her up as he knelt down. "Please wake up." he whispered to himself. Silica, Agil and Sinon had ran to Kirito. "Kirito go help Klien and Lisbeth they won't last much longer if they fight that asshole.", Agil said. Kirito looked over and saw that they were getting destroyed he then looked back at Asuna. "Don't worry we will take care of her.", said Silica. Kirito nodded then got up. He charged after X and raised both of his swords. "Guys get back I'll handle this!" With that Klein and Elizabeth backed up and jumped back to help Asuna. "You bastard i'm going to make you pay!" Kirito screamed as he charged. X had then laughed and blocked every move Kirito was throwing at him. X had then used his sword skill in one slash it was so fast. Kirito took it right to the side since he was wide open while attacking. The pain felt like a burning fire was set in his body. "RAGH!" he screamed. "Hurts doesn't it?", X said with a evil chuckle. Kirito was starting to grow numb, it was adrenaline. It was like he was in SAO whenever he was in a battle that was life or death he would snap and go all out fighting to survive. He screamed as he began to attack rapidly with his swords. X was again blocking them all with ease until one slipped by his arm. He then raised his sword again and striked faster then Kiritos eye could see. The strike went right down Kirito's chest. "Damn it, gah." Kirito took a few steps back to gain some distance trying to stay calm. But his body was still aching like hell. It was like he was bleeding in real life. X had then charged at him so fast Kirito had no time to blink. Kirito had to go onto the defense he was starting to fear his blows and attacks. Kirito then tried to counter X strikes with a cross from above, X had moved out of the way like he knew it was coming the whole time. _This guy's movements are unreal!_ Kirito had then looked back at his health it was half way gone. "Don't be worrying about your health i'm using moves that won't deplete your HP that much so you can suffer more from the pain." X coldly said. Kirito took a few steps back. Asuna had woken up and was slowly getting up. "K-kirito!" she screamed. X looked at her and yelled, "Stay down!" With that he raised his sword and a red flash appeared at the top and started charging it looked exactly like Heathcliff finisher he was about to use on him but Asuna got in front of it to take the hit so he would live on. X then said, "I call this move, (Hell Razor)." Kirito ran back towards to Asuna since he was about to slash her this time Kirito got in front of it. "KIRITO!" Asuna screamed. Kirito dropped his blades and fell straight back eyes closed unresponsive with a big red slash down his chest.

Asuna ran screaming towards him with tears in her eyes. She got right on the ground and picked him up, "Kirito, please wake up!" she screamed. X had took steps back and seemed to have teleported away. Sugu healed Kirito but he still wasn't waking up. Asuna tried wiping her tears away,"I h-have to go to him in real life!" Asuna said. "Yes you should hurry, but log him out so he can relax in the real world.", Klein stated. Asuna nodded she softly took Kirito's hand and made the motion to bring out his menu and logged him out along with herself.

She was back in the real world she got up quickly and put on her shoes. She then ran straight out of her house sprinting as fast as she could to Kirito's home. She was filled with adrenaline to make it to his house as fast as possible. After a few 15mins she had finally arrived. She would knock but she had to get to Kirito right away she opened the door and looked around. She figured his room would be upstairs and she ran up the stairs. She saw the door was she ran in it was Kirito laying in bed still not awake tossing and turning in pain and agony. Sugu was by his side in fear. "Kirito!" Asuna ran to the side of the bed. Asuna realized he was sweating a lot. "Sugu, go get some water for Kirito I can take care of him don't worry." she said with half a smile. Sugu walked out of the room. Asuna tried lightly shaking Kirito, "Please wake up sweetie. I need you."she said about to cry. "..a-asuna..". Asuna heard him faintly say her name. "Kirito, i'm here." she then took his hand. "...asuna...no." Asuna was concerned about what he was saying it was as if he was dreaming. Kirito then gripped his bed sheets. "..kayaba you won't get away with this.." Asuna attempted to shake him gently. "Kirito...come on wake up." she whispered. Kiritos chest had then jerked up and he started to clench his teeth. Then his eye peeked open along with his facial expression going in pain to confused and dazed. He sat up fast in shock. Asuna laid a hand on his chest and wrapped her arm around his back and laid him back down. "No Kirito stay do

wn, and relax for a second." Kirito looked at asuna then around to realize he was in his room. "W-what am I doing here? I was fighting Kayba, no wait I was in ALO fighting X." Kirito said. Asuna could tell he was very confused on what had just happened. Kirito looked down and started to think. "Kirito, you got hit by X's finishing attack, you saved me by shielding me." Asuna said. "T-then how did I end up here?" Kirito asked her. "You blacked out from the pain. You wouldn't wake up in ALO and her for a while. From the way you were acting it was like you were dreaming." Asuna said trying not to tear up again. "Then that's what it was…" Kirito said. Asuna looked at him with a confused look. "After I was hit, I felt a real excruciating pain in my chest then next thing I know I was in SAO fighting Kayba he hurt you and everything time I tried to attack him or defend you I would feel the pain in my chest causing me to fall over helpless. There was blood everyone and screaming, it was so horrifying." Asuna looked at him in horror. Kirito looked at her, "Don't worry Asuna i'm awake and fine now." Asuna hugged Kirito right away so tight, then Kirito hugged back.

Well hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, that's the main plot of this series. This will branch out I promise you! PLEASE Review and Rate thanks for reading! Coming up next, **Chapter 3 - Reveal**


End file.
